the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Valrik the Exalted
---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 7 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light ---- |Allegiance = Kingdom of Stormwind |Branch = Stormwind Army |Service = 4 L.C. - Present The First Regiment |Commands = |Battles = |Awards = Grand Cross of Service Distinguished Service Cross Long Service Medal Complete list of decorations }} Sir Valrik the Exalted is a veteran knight of Saint Isaac, and warrior of the Kingdom of Stormwind. For almost three decades he has found himself in nearly ceaseless service to the Grand Alliance, and for all of those years he spent on the frontlines in pursuit of righteousness. He applies these many years of experience, as well as his own unbridled conviction, to lead from the front with his men in all things. Now a paladin in his twilight years, his faith has only boldened as the prospect of his mortality becomes more of a reality. Known to be zealous and no-nonsense, he is quick to quell his own concerns and troubles for the greater duty of divine service. Personality and Beliefs Valrik presents himself as a stoic, decisive man with an extremely subtle, if at all existent, sense of humor. Though not as disciplinarian as some of his peers, he is difficult to truly regard as friend on account of his lack of affability and his refusal to humor various antics. Though prone to speak eloquently, it is often without emotion save for specific circumstances- even then, his favored expression is rage in the heat of battle. It is in battle that he becomes an altogether different sort of creature. In peace he is quiet, firm, and contemplative. Yet, when it comes that he must fight against the enemy, these shackles are cast off to reveal something of a divine berserker. When he speaks, it is in loud shouts to be heard across the battlefield, and there are no few instances where soldiers claim to see a wild look in his eye as he charges headfirst into the enemy ranks. The truth is that Valrik is a creature of rage, and his stoicism and control are masks mandated of him as servant to the Light. His frustrations for all of the loss and suffering he has endured compounded with a dogmatic disgust for the immoral have combined into an ugly thing, which he keeps bottled to use as a weapon. Though he has never allowed this mask to slip in the face of an innocent or comrade, woe betide those who truly test him. As paladin, he is an ardent follower of the Holy Light. As a cleric for longer in his life than he was secular, it is at this point that his faith is the only truly warm and persistent thing in his life. Oftentimes his faith has earned him the accusation of arrogance- when in truth, it is not for himself that he claims superiority, but the Light over all. He is merely its vessel, and for its gifts of comfort, divine strength, and powers unthinkable, he has dedicated the remainder of his life to the sole charge he has been mandated: To win this war. Description Valrik is a man whose age truly shows through his elder features, bald head and blue eyes. wip. Equipment Valrik is known to often wear his truesteel plate armor, accompanied almost always by his blessed Warhammer. wip. History Early Years Valrik's youth was far more humble than one might expect from one accused of arrogance so often. Born the youngest child to four brothers, his family's profession was wheat farming. His mother hailed from a family of tailors, while his father was the head of a moderately successful farmstead. With their land in Darrowshire, his sole connection to the greater world lay in the Church. At eight years old, Valrik began tutorship in the local chapel to be Cleric. Though his father initially opposed the prospect of losing one of his sons as workhands, he was in little condition to oppose the Clergy. Valrik speaks little of the specifics of these times, save that he was a significantly less disciplined man than he is today. Second & Third Wars At the dawn of the Second War, even his humble abode was affected. Along with his brother Gyran being called to serve in the Lordaeron Army, Valrik, now a cleric, found himself selected to squire under Sir Harlon the Indomitable, one of the first Knights of the Silver Hand. Training was described to be particularly rigorous and brutal even by contemporary standards. Valrik learned all of the necessary skills to succeed as a paladin from weapons mastery to martial prowess. These skills would be consistently tested throughout the duration of the Second War, and he would accompany his master to numerous famous battles of the conflict. It was during his service in the Second War that he would meet his soon-to-be wife, a High Elf woman Evalynne Sunstrider. Though initial encounters were described as rough and belligerent, they ultimately grew close to one another and, at the end of the war, decided to marry. Only a couple years after the end of the Second War, Valrik found himself deemed worthy of knighthood. Now Sir Valrik, he had the option to focus inwards on himself and his newfound family with a child in her infancy. Instead, Sir Valrik pledged himself to his knightly duties, and was apart of no small amount of altercations with rebellious orcs in the Hillsbrad province. As a result of his continued presence in the south, Valrik surprisingly found himself apart of very little fighting against the Scourge relative. However, when it was declared that the Lordaeron Army was officially defeated, Valrik departed with a group of fellow soldiers. First arriving to Darrowshire, Valrik found the town already torched to nothing. His father, mother, and brothers were all but slain. Yet, his wife and daughter were nowhere to be found. He believes them dead all the same. Interim Without cause, Valrik speaks little of these days. It is known that he and his squire Terial joined with the newly formed Scarlet Crusade, deeming the Argent Dawn to be misguided at best for their cooperation with the savage races of the Horde. Though at first a steadfast adherent to the Scarlet Crusade, though with intrinsic disagreements on the nature of 'inhumans', Valrik quickly found himself disgusted with the violence and cruelty the Crusade was able to wrought, and deserted the order. His squire opted to remain, believing fully in Saidan Dathrohan's philosophy. For an unknown amount of time, Valrik found himself a wanderer, making his way slowly to the south. It is believed that in this time, he became something of an adventurer, serving the shattered peoples of humanity in any way he could before finally reaching Stormwind City and found himself welcomed back into the ranks of the Knights of the Silver Hand. It was in this time that Valrik had found himself acquainted with Duke Maxen Montclair, though the two would not directly fight alongside one another for far later. Modern Military Career One of his first documented services under the Grand Alliance was attachment to the 27th 'Warp Dragoons' Company in the War in Outland. Though a unit of Stormwindian soldiers all the same, the unit faced extensive action against the Sunfury elves. Valrik remarks that it was here that he learned the most on combating foes such as mages. Despite heavy casualties on account of unfriendly locals, hostile terrain, and poor supplies, the 27th had achieved a habit of prying victory from the jaws of defeat time and time again. Valrik found himself in the War against the Lich King, this time as a member of the Valiance Expedition. Declared as one of his most harrowing services as a paladin, it is known that he had done frequent battle against both the Forsaken and the Vrykul in the southern regions of Northrend, before fighting against the Scourge itself. After the battle of Wrathgate, Valrik was assigned away from conventional service to assist the Argent Crusade as possible. He took part in the Argent Tournament, though it is considered his performance was not particularly spectacular. He was also apart of the initial vanguard with the honor of accompanying the King himself to breach the gates of Icecrown Citadel. After this war, Valrik's service record is considerably more vague. Despite taking part in numerous famed battles across the world, his membership as part of one unit or another is either incomplete or entirely undefined, implicating a more errant service to the Alliance during this age. At the beginning of the Legion Invasion, Valrik's achieved rank of Knight-Lieutenant was stripped by a Count Ardenar Xylcar on accusations of espionage. As a mercy from a former commander, Valrik was permitted to serve in the Royal Army still, yet was transferred to the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Throughout the duration of his service in the First Regiment, he would slowly climb back through the ranks, acquainting himself with numerous members of this elite unit that still serve by his side to this very day. Disgusted with the Silver Hand's change in philosophy, Valrik renounced his service to the Silver Hand in favor of the Westridge sect, the Order of Saint Isaac. Despite Count Xylcar's mysterious disappearance after the Legion's defeat, his rank was never formally restored. Rather, throughout his service in the Blood War against the Horde, he had earned the rank of Lieutenant once again as well as been dubbed Master of his Order. Relationships Maxen Montclair Vicas Aubron Thaddeus Locke Grilem Silverlight Alison Clement To be filled/expanded Orders, Decorations and Medals Gallery Trivia Don't call Valrik by his last name. Category:Characters Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Diocese of Westridge